seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X fights part 8
Tack, Nozaki, and Ness walked back to the ship, with Nozaki cleaning his suit, fixing his hair and checking his breath. "So, what are the others like? Tell me, do any of the men like their fellow man? Oh, I don't even care. It should be fun." Tack, pumps his fist, and grabs Nozaki, lifting him up in the air. He hugs Nozaki, and Nozaki looks surprised by the whole thing. "THEY'RE GREAT! THEY'LL LOVE YOU, AND THEY'LL LOVE YOU!" Nozaki, smiled a little, and opened Tack's. "That seems good then. Now, if you excuse me, can I walk on my own? It kind of hurts when you do it." "Oh, okay." Tack dropped him, and did a thumbs up. Nozaki, grinned a little, and did a thumbs up. Ness, did a thumbs up to himself, and did it again, to make it look like he was with another person. He was fooling no one. - Nassop, on the top of the mast of the ship, was eating a corn dog. He nibbled on it, and heard two people step on the mast. Masatoshi, is wearing a black suit, and has a red scarf covering his mouth. The Knight, is wearing the same outfit, and is holding his sword, which is twice his height and his width, on his back. Nassop looks to the two, and shrugs. "I'm not sharing my corn dog. I stole it fair and square from the fridge downstairs." The knight, still standing, sliced the corn dog in half, without harming Nassop. Nassop looked surprised, and then looked sad. "Poor Corn Dog... Now my stomach will die." Nassop feigns coughing, and pretends to die. The Knight, unamused by the whole thing, looks to Masatoshi. "Masatoshi, as the newest agent of our order, I need you to understand, that despite Nassop's attitude, he is one of our greatest agents. I tell you this because I need you to remind me not to decapitate him." Masatoshi nods, and sits down. He kicks his legs a little, and looks over at the ship. "So... This is their ship? The old me would have burned it down, and used its remains to torture them." Nassop, chuckles a little, and pokes Masatoshi in the chin. "Kinky." "I admit... It felt good. But I won't do that. They taught me a valuable lesson." "What was that?" "... I was a dick." Nassop laughs, holding his gut, and his back is on the mast. He has tears in his eyes, and he gets up, wiping them away, while still laughing. "You know... Terry said that you were a stick in the mud... But I like you!" "... How does Terry fit in all this?" "Easy. He's our boss." "He's the leader?" "Well, yes and no. He's the boss... But we have more then one. 3 bosses, not including him, in fact. If I had to place ranks... You are probably the lowest ranking member, i'm the 7th, and this guy is the 5th." "How many members do we have?" "Including you? We have... 12." Masatoshi's face becomes extremely plain. "We're going to eradicate evil... With 12 people." "If it helps, among us... You're the weakest." Masatoshi's ears pick up, and he looks to the two around him. "Me? The weakest?" "Well, if it helps, not by much... But compared to you and me? I would destroy you." Masatoshi looks to Nassop, and sighs. "I can tell. What I want to know is, what are we called?" "Easy. We're called... The Imperials." "Imperials?" "Let's just say we have a reason for the name." Nassop chuckles a little, and grabs a new corn dog. He stuffs it in his mouth, and grins, chewing on it. The Knight, looks away, and notices Tack. "Ahh, the son of the Chief." Nassop, looks to the knight. "You knew?" "Of course I knew." "Why did no one tell me?" "Because. Our leader wanted it to be kept a secret. He has no love for Polaris, but he has no hate for the mother of the boy. Killing him, would destroy what memory of her that he knew." "So, the mother was important?" "Important? No. She wasn't important at all. Just someone who nearly changed the planet for the next millennia. Someone, who if still alive... Would be considered more deadlier then the Yonkou's." The Knight walked away, and started to jump on the sky, with Masatoshi following. Nassop is alone, chewing on a corn dog, and thinking over everything. He tried to piece together who was Tack's mother, and his eyes widened. "No... She couldn't be... But... It would explain everything. Tack... I underestimated you. I thought you gained your power from your father. If you knew who your mother was... Then you would have avenged her murder." - Tack, jumps on his ship, and both Nozaki and Ness follow. Tack, goes into the kitchen, and notices Nassop, sitting on a chair, with his elbow on the table, and his hand under his chin. Nassop smirks, and Tack looks to him. Tack waves, and Nassop smirks a little. "Not yet..." "What?" "Nothing. Hey, got any more corn dogs?" "WE HAVE CORN DOGS?!" "The correct phrasing was... We had corn dogs." Tack pouts, slamming his fist on the table. He rests his head on it, and Nassop feels pity for the kid. Besides, he does seem to have a connection with the kid. He does work for his dad, and he did used to work for his mom as the newest recruit. It's a shame too, he could have had a life with his mother. That is, if his dad didn't kill his mother. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc